


Small Change

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't know where his fucking wallet is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Change

Hinata doesn't know where his fucking wallet is. He probably left it on the bus, or in one of his classes, or something – he was hoping it'd turn up, but it'd probably be empty even if it did. He mutters curses to himself the entire day as it becomes obvious he's not going to find it. He ignores the strange looks from his peers, and whines to Komaeda and Nanami when he seems them between classes.

After he explains his situation, Komaeda looks at him thoughtfully.

“Hmmm, have you checked your pockets?”

Hinata gives him a death glare.

“I'm not an idiot.”

Nanami laughs and promises that she'll give him money for the bus, and they leave together for their next class.

*

By the time lunch comes, Hinata has all but given up. He edges down the hallway and searches for his friends, spotting Komaeda's tufts of hair first. He's leaning against a wall absently and his face lights up when he sees his friend.

“Hinata-kun! I was worried. I thought that maybe the person who stole your wallet might have come back to steal you, too.”

Hinata rolls his eyes.

“Nobody stole it. I just lost it.”

“Well, if you're sure! Be careful, just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Komaeda frowns. “You're not taking this seriously enough.”

“I am! I am dead serious. Hey, give me some money for lunch?”

“...I guess their plan could also be to make you starve to death. Yes, good idea Hinata-kun! We'll thwart their plans!” He pulls his wallet out, and opens it to Hinata.

Not surprisingly, his wallet opens to tons of ¥100 coins and Hinata scowls.

“No. Give me a note.”

Komaeda laughs and searches for about a minute and gives him a ¥1000 note.

“Happy, now?” He grins.

“Thanks.”

For some reason, before he walks away, he puts his hand on Komaeda's shoulder and kisses him lightly on the side of his head.

It's not until he spots Nanami, and she's staring at him with incredulity, that he realises what he did.

“Oh, um.” He looks behind him, and Komaeda is standing there in shock.

“Hmm, Hinata.” Nanami pulls him towards the cafeteria.

“Y-yeah?”

“Did you just kiss your best friend?”

“On the cheek. It was on the cheek!”

**Author's Note:**

> yay


End file.
